Talk:Nova/@comment-25065826-20150715191835
"Er, yeah, I do", Doug says. My eyes widen and I stammer as I rush for it. "Can I ha-ha-can I-I borrow it please?" I get out. He reaches into his pocket, and pulls out a simple phone. I honestly could not care less. As it reaches my hand, unlocked, I click away on the keypad and type. With 4 digits left, I can't remember the rest of my sisters phone number. Worth a guess. I type some random numbers, and after a few seconds an angry man shouts down the phone. I yank it away from my ear and finish the call. Wrong number. As I'm going to type another number in, the phone loses signal. Huh. I guess it might take me a while to find Hannah. We keep walking and walking, gradually growing more and more hungry. But I have no idea where we are, at all, and neither does Doug. When his stomach growls almost loud enough to send all of Quantum in our direction, we decide to stop walking and set up camp before it gets too dark. Well, I say camp. A small fire in a patch of bare ground, started with a reflection from one of Doug's knives, crackles and pops the twigs we put on it, and we ourselves are left lying in our clothes in the dry, hard but green ground, dust almost unbearably close to my mouth and nose. My nose tingles at the thought of it. "Well, today was eventful. What supplies do we actually have?" I say. Doug has been almost silent since we stopped, I guess he's a bit unused to sleeping within a few metres of a teenage girl. "Yeah, it has I guess. We have two daggers, and..." He stops. "Well, your three or whatever knives." Oh. "Can I try and find some signal?" I ask. Doug's mouth pulls at the corner of his mouth, but he pulls it out and hands it to me. "Thanks, I'll be back in a minute." Walking until the fire is a speck of light, I walk in a circle, holding the phone in every direction. I'm desperate for someone I know and miss, so much. I thought people on TV on these adventure things exaggerated how much they missed their family for the viewers to pull faces at. I was wrong, I guess. But will she want to see me? I never thought of that. Between leaving her, I have - been blamed for blowing up Mecca, I have lost Emma, I have been imprisoned by a multitude of people. I don't know if I'd accept her if we switched roles. I walk in a spiral around the fire, but I don't think Doug can see me - all the better, I don't want him thinking I'm a bit loopy. That might be a bit of an understatement. The phone is unresponsive, whatever I do, and I'm about 15 metres closer to the fire- A hand connects with my jaw and I taste blood as I bite into my tongue. I tense my hand, but without powers nothing happens and I react too late, to the hand grabbing either side of my spine, just below my shoulders. My body shakes and I'm suddenly not in control of it, and then I'm on the floor on my side. I bring my knee up to the body above me, and although it moves out of the way, I get time to breathe... and scream. "HELP ME!!" I scream, more panicked that I intended to sound and a hand is clamped almost instantly around my mouth. I don't want to give away Doug's name, but a few seconds later, as I'm on my side with a shadowy figure cutting off my breath, I don't think it makes much difference. I can control my movement now, though my chest is slowly tightening, so I dig my elbow into what seems to be a thigh, and scramble onto my elbows. Urgh, I hope Doug doesn't think I'm a bit dramatic about WiFi. As I think that, Doug barges into view, throws the figure off me, and with a dagger in hand he stabs downwards... into thin air... A light appears beside me, and turning to see the square screen lit up, I read the sentence written on a notes page. "I'm here to help you." Yeah, a bit like running into thick smoke at the top of a mountain, but I have to find them. Have to. "Doug, leave whoever it is alone!" I shout. He turns, and faces the slightly darker shadows, before walking back to the fire. "Who are you? And why the violence, if you're an ally?" I ask, sharply and worry-free; can I get away with being a lucky un-captured clueless girl? I don't get an answer - the guy, I'm assuming by his posture, doesn't seem persuaded to speak to me. Hmm. Well, I guess I am the Mecca-destroyer. Yeah, I might give that name a miss.